


【KK】巨匠买的小兔叽怎么又变成人啦（车）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *F1车手51X兔叽244 还是甜饼！*有请神秘的D伯爵再次助攻hhh*咳……发情期啊筑巢啊哭唧唧啊多汁啊啥的你们懂×





	【KK】巨匠买的小兔叽怎么又变成人啦（车）

堂本光一是一名F1车手。法拉利车队的。全球有名的那种。  
只可惜前一阵子比赛的时候出了点事故，幸运的是他本人并没有受什么伤但是车却毁了，在家人和朋友的一致劝阻下——再加上他其实本来也想着过了三十就退役来着——他决定转去做比赛评论员。  
虽然说日常生活依旧跟爱车有着密切联系，但是堂本光一依旧觉得少了点什么。往常惊险刺激令人热血沸腾的日子一下子归于平淡，一天天地跟熬日子没什么两样。  
“不如养个宠物怎么样啊？”  
跟姐姐通电话的时候姐姐建议道。堂本光一觉得这个方法可行，于是当天晚上就换了身最喜欢的黑色运动服戴上帽子双手揣兜逛游出门去了。  
宠物店……哪里有呢？  
堂本光一在街上转了转，也有两家宠物店，他进去之后看着那些活蹦乱跳的小猫小狗，突然觉得一阵打怵。  
自己……真的能够跟他们相处好吗？真的没问题吗……  
堂本光一虽然想要一个陪伴，但是他一向想的很远，自己没有照顾宠物的经验，这些小东西又那么弱小年幼，万一一个不小心……那样的话自己会更加寂寞伤心的。  
“啊……果然不行吗。”  
他叹了口气出了店门，拐进了一条小胡同想要喝一杯放松一下，却发现眼前魔术般的出现了一块招牌，上面用花体英文写着：【Count D】  
“D伯爵？这是什么……新开的酒吧吗？”堂本光一有点好奇，他久违的找回了心中的冒险精神感觉自己就像即将进入丛林探险的冒险家，兴奋地搓搓手推开了那扇漂亮古朴的雕花木门。  
门边的铃铛“叮铃铃”响了几声，堂本光一看清楚店里的陈设之后茫然地眨了眨眼睛。沙发、柜台、甜点和茶，还有……笼子？  
这竟然是家宠物店？  
“欢迎光临。”低沉温柔却有些雌雄莫辨的声音从侧边传来，堂本光一吓了一跳，随即一个身着绣花长袍的高挑男人从纱帘后面姗姗而来，堂本光一盯着他脱口而出：“男大姐？！”  
D伯爵嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下，好不容易稳住表情冲他做了个“请”的手势。堂本光一自知失言，老老实实的坐去了沙发上。  
D伯爵给他倒了一杯茶平和地问：“客人想要什么样的宠物？”  
“呃……”堂本光一捧着茶杯，瞬间被那股过分甜腻的气味冲了一下鼻子差点干呕出来，心有余悸地放下杯子才说，“最近换了清闲的工作，一个人在家有点无聊，想要个……嗯……听话，嗯……活泼却不闹人，嗯、粘我一点也无所谓，但是要强壮健康一些，因为我第一次养宠物没什么经验，怕养不好就麻烦了……”  
“嗯……我懂了。”D伯爵微笑着站起身来，“请您跟我上楼吧。我想那孩子应该很开心见到您的。”  
“呃……”  
堂本光一懵懵懂懂地跟在D伯爵身后走上了狭窄的小楼梯。一股浅淡的香气蔓延开来，有点像寺庙里面的气味，嗅着令人觉得安静平和很是舒服。  
但是……这家店这么大的吗？明明从外面看好像才两层高，这是第几层了？三层？四层？  
渐渐地、狭窄的楼梯不知何时变成了宽阔的旋转阶梯，堂本光一看到旁边有好多个房间，有的房门紧闭有的门扉半开，里面传出细细的私语声，他听不清楚，反而觉得脑袋更晕了。  
“……有好多供您选择，客人。是可爱俏皮的小鹦鹉？粘人活泼的小猫咪？还是……”  
“等等！我……我好像……”堂本光一一手按着额头越来越糊涂了，“我好想觉得我养过鹦鹉的，或者猫……真奇怪，我明明之前从来没有养过宠物……”  
“这位客人，这很正常。”D伯爵的声音变得悠远空灵，“敝店做的是爱与梦的生意，在无数个平行宇宙中您肯定疼爱过不少宠物的。甚至……在某些世界中，是您作为宠物、去被命定之人疼爱……”  
堂本光一越听越迷糊，忽的发觉D伯爵没跟他说一声就站住了脚，他差一点撞上了他的后背。  
“我想，您应该会很喜欢他。”D伯爵说着推开了门示意堂本光一走进去。  
那是一间明亮又梦幻的房间，面积不大布置的却极其可爱，到处都是柔软的垫子和毛茸茸的玩具，一个大大的水晶碗里放着切好的新鲜水果，而在碗旁边的浅蓝色垫子上趴着一只雪白的小兔子。  
这只兔子太小了，简直都还没堂本光一手掌大。  
“他……他好小……”堂本光一喃喃着，却像被什么东西击中一样失了神，慢慢地冲小兔子走过去。那白绒绒的雪球似的小东西一点都不怕人，在堂本光一冲他伸出手之后，很主动地抽动着小鼻子嗅嗅他的指尖，然后张开可爱的三瓣嘴用温热柔软的小舌头舔了舔他的手指。  
“很小，却很坚强。”D伯爵站在门边说着，“他是我在一周前的雨夜捡回来的。我不得不承认，这位客人，他经历过的一切就算放到一只成年健壮的兔子身上都百分百会招来死神，但是他活下来了，而且很健康。”  
堂本光一似乎没听到D伯爵的话，他把那只白团子似的小兔子捧在手上，看到他的眼睛圆圆黑黑的像漂亮的宝石般澄澈透亮，倒映着自己的样子。  
“我要带他回家。”不知道为什么，堂本光一没有说“买”这个字。他坚定地托着这只小兔子站起来走向门口：“我会好好照顾他的。”  
“那么请跟我来。”  
下楼的路似乎短了很多，但是现在堂本光一已经没有心思在意那些了。他抱着小兔子来到一楼的柜台边，看着D伯爵把一份契约一样的东西摆在他面前。  
“第一，请给他提供足够的新鲜水果和蔬菜。第二，请务必谨记不要让他感到寂寞。第三，经常抚摸、拥抱和亲吻他。最后一点……”D伯爵稍稍停顿了一下，脸上突然露出了古怪的微笑，“请保证身体健康。”  
“嗯？”堂本光一有点茫然，这最后一条算怎么回事？  
不过D伯爵已经继续说下去了：“没有问题的话请在契约上面签字。有什么问题可以再来找我。”  
堂本光一很快签下自己的名字，拿出信用卡刷了之后伯爵送他出门并告诉他，这只兔子的名字叫做“刚”。

 

堂本光一带着小小的刚回家了。他还在伯爵那里买下了他最喜欢的两只垫子、几个玩具还有那只水晶碗。  
“啊……小家伙，以后这里就是我们两个的家了。”堂本光一趴在垫子旁边看着刚的小嘴巴飞快蠕动着嚼草莓，嘴边的小绒毛都给染上了粉红色，忽的觉得心头一软，伸手轻柔地摸了摸他的后背。  
他把刚的垫子摆在了自己床边，破天荒地在很早的时候就上床打算陪他一起睡觉。虽然现在还是一个在床上一个在床下……  
这天晚上他做了个奇怪的梦，梦里一个穿着白袍子的少年站得离他远远地，看不清面目，但是他能够恍惚的听见一个黏软可爱的声音在叫他的名字。  
【光一……光……一……光一……】  
他能够感觉到少年好像很焦急地想往自己这边赶来，但是一场梦下来他们的距离也没有缩短多少的样子。  
堂本光一并没有把这个梦当一回事，第二天依旧是在照顾刚、喂食、抚摸拥抱亲吻中度过，仿佛一刻都不能让他离开自己的视线。  
刚听话极了，乖乖地呆在堂本光一身上，一开始还因为高度升高而显得有些紧张，不过过了一会儿就一屁股坐在他的手掌上开始啃自己爪爪上的毛。  
“是在清理嘛？”堂本光一有点好奇地自言自语，刚自然没有回答他，他很认真地盯着同一个地方一点点地啃爪子，啃完手手啃脚脚……都清理完了之后，他又捧着脸用力揉搓了几遍像洗脸一样。堂本光一看得有趣极了，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的脸颊。  
刚回头嗅嗅他的指尖，又舔了舔才接着揉脸，那副样子只好像在说“好啦好啦我在这儿哦乖”似的，堂本光一一脸满足地被他哄着，就这样浪费了一天的时光。  
兔子便便的地方在角落的一个小盒子里，堂本光一只告诉了刚一遍他就记住了，每次都一个（zhi）人（tu）蹦过去害羞似的扯张纸巾盖住自己大半身体，解决完了之后还坐在纸上蹭蹭屁股才又回堂本光一身边。  
别的兔子怎么样堂本光一不知道，不过他觉得刚绝对是世界上最听话最可爱的兔子。

第二天晚上，他又做梦了。还是那个白袍子的少年，这次他好像离自己近了一点。  
连着三天做了同样的梦之后，堂本光一终于有了些警觉，他在给刚准备好早餐之后戳着他的小脑袋问：“我梦到的是你吗？是的话就不要舔我，不是的话就舔舔我。”  
他把指尖递到刚眼前，往常不论什么时候只要他这样做了刚都会舔舔他，就算他在吃东西也会鼓着脸颊先去舔他的指尖。但是这次他只是抽了抽鼻尖，在他指尖前面停留了一会儿，没有舔他就转头去吃东西了。  
“真的是你啊……”堂本光一不但不怕还有点感兴趣，“你长得什么样子呢……”  
这天晚上，堂本光一带着点期待地入睡，果不其然又见到了那个白衣服的少年。这次他能看清楚一点了，大概十六七岁的样子，皮肤很白，小脸圆圆鼓鼓的，浓眉毛黑眼睛嘴巴红红的，但是细节还是看不清楚。  
少年除了呼唤光一的名字还对他说：  
【明天我要亲亲你。光一，谢谢你。】  
而天亮之后，刚照例坐在堂本光一手掌上啃完了手手脚脚，又冲着他的脸猛地跳起来。堂本光一被他吓了一跳连忙将兔子接住：“哎呀你要干什么？！摔着了怎么办？你要什么？”  
忽的他想起梦里的少年对他说的话，试探着把刚捧到了脸前。刚用自己的鼻子尖蹭蹭堂本光一的嘴唇，然后舔了舔他。  
“你真的是他！”堂本光一兴奋地叫起来，“你是那个男孩子？怎么样才能让你离我更近一点？”他说着把刚抱在了心口的地方。  
刚拱着小脑袋磨蹭他的胸口听着他的心跳动了动尾巴。

刚来家已经有一周了，他比起一开始的时候明显长大了不少，而梦里的少年也仿佛长大了一些，头发变长了，五官成熟却依旧可爱，他也终于来到了堂本光一面前。  
在梦里，刚牵着堂本光一的手，带他游荡在田野中徘徊在花海里，他为堂本光一编了好看的花环为他亲手捧了甘冽的泉水，堂本光一很清楚自己是在做梦，但每天夜晚却还是会任由刚拉着他在梦境中穿梭游玩。  
少年喜欢拉着他的手抚摸自己的脸喜欢腻在他怀里磨蹭着撒娇，堂本光一感觉自己与他展开了一段甜蜜缠绵的恋情，但是在无边的喜悦中他没有忽略掉心底的担忧和疑惑。  
但是他不敢问，不敢问刚一切究竟是怎么回事，他怕一旦自己问出口这一切就结束了。  
不过好在刚没有让他等多久。在半个月之后的一天夜晚，他没有带光一去任何地方，而是开心地对他说：  
“好了！已经可以了！光一，谢谢你，已经可以了！”  
说完之后他就放开了堂本光一的手向远处跑去，他跑的速度极快眨眼间就只剩下了一个小小的背影，堂本光一焦急地呼唤着他的名字想要追上他，他拼了命地奔跑着追上了刚张开手臂想要抱住他，却不想脚下一拌扑住他重重地摔倒在地，一下子就清醒过来。  
天已经亮了，他躺在床上，怀里紧紧地搂着无数次出现在梦里的男孩子。  
仿佛无法理解究竟发生了什么，堂本光一愣愣得盯着他说不出话。刚依旧睡着，他的脸蛋红扑扑的，睫毛长极了，一切都像在梦中那样。他穿着白色的棉布长袍，窝在自己怀里像是刚睡醒似的，慢慢地揉揉眼睛憨憨地打了个小呵欠，茫然地四处看了看，在发现光一之后那双宝石般地眼睛瞬间就亮了起来，刚雀跃地搂着光一的脖子在他唇边轻柔地“啾”了一下：“光一！我终于见到你啦！”  
堂本光一惊讶地瞪大了眼睛有些磕绊地问：“你、你……你是刚？”  
“对呀！”刚脸上笑容未去，有些疑惑地歪着小脑袋问，“我们不是已经相处了好久了吗？都、都……”说到这里，他像是害羞似的两只耳朵变得红彤彤的，眼神也略微有些闪躲，“都约会了那么多次了……”  
堂本光一就像着了魔一样，凑过去亲了他。

很奇怪的，堂本光一开始了甜蜜热恋，而且对象是自己的宠物，一只不知道为什么变成了人的兔子。  
那段日子他整个人都飘得不行，直播的时候一改往日冰山风格全程烂柿子笑，笑得一众粉丝心里发毛还以为他憋着什么坏水要搞事情，谁知道持续了好一阵子都没什么大事件，开始有人猜测他是不是谈恋爱了。  
是呗！太甜了啊这恋爱！  
堂本光一简直没有办法想象比刚更完美的恋爱对象。又帅气又可爱，身条细瘦却又有点肉肉很好捏，可以整个抱在怀里，活泼热情又爱撒娇，也会有很安静地陪伴着自己的时候，而且晚上也……  
他可算明白D伯爵那句让自己保持身体健康是什么意思了。可不是得好好保养么！要不然喂不饱他！

这天堂本光一出去聚会回家，刚却没有立刻迎出来。  
这次是几个挺熟悉的朋友聚餐，原本堂本光一是想带着刚一起去把他介绍给大家的，但是刚早上起来就显得有些不安，神情蔫蔫的，堂本光一心疼他，让他在家里好好休息，谁知道自己这都出去大半天了他好像还是没有好转……  
应该还在休息吧？  
堂本光一轻手轻脚地换了衣服担忧地走到卧室想去陪陪他好好安慰一下，谁知道却见两人睡的大床被刚不知道怎么折腾的一片凌乱，衣橱开着，里面自己的衣服都被翻得乱七八糟，而床上则垒起了一个衣服做成的大球，足有半人多高，而且还时不时地会动一两下。  
是……是刚在里面？！  
堂本光一吓坏了，他完全不知道发生了什么事，立刻几步跑上前把自己的衣服一件一件地掀开丢到地上，最后露出了被衣服围在中间的刚。他的状态可称不上好，光着身子抱着一件光一的衬衫瑟瑟发抖，还有一件卷在他腰上，不知怎的好像已经湿漉漉的湿透了，他全身泛着不正常的潮红，而且最让堂本光一吃惊的是……  
他脑袋上长出了一对大大的兔子耳朵。白白的毛茸茸的，厚实下垂的兔耳朵。  
“呜……光一……！”  
刚发现他回来了之后费力地翻了个身，盈满了泪的眼睛红彤彤的，渴望地注视着他：“过来抱抱我……光一，要抱……！”  
堂本光一还以为他不舒服，扒开了衣服上了床才反应过来，这股浓浓的麝香味……  
他轻轻地拉开了缠在刚腰上已经湿透了的衣服——

 

\--------------------------------------

 

他轻轻地拉开了缠在刚腰上已经湿透了的衣服，随即瞪大眼睛愣愣地咽了咽口水。  
布满水渍的小腹光溜溜的，尺寸不小的肉棒涨得通红发紫随着衣服抽离的摩擦又不受控制似的喷出了一小股水儿来，刚难耐地呻吟着扭动身体牢牢地扒在了光一身上顶着他的肚子不断弓腰磨蹭，就那么一小会儿地时间里光一的衣服就湿透了一大片。  
“这这这……这……”  
这是什么？！失禁了？不能啊他硬得那么厉害尿不出来的吧……  
随后堂本光一又看到，刚的屁股后面多出来一个白绒绒的小毛团子。  
他的尾巴。  
但是那团可怜的兔尾巴已经被打湿了，毛毛都打着绺显得没精打采的，堂本光一忍不住轻轻捏了一把，揉了揉毛毛下面的小肉团，却没想到刚在他怀里挺直了身子愉悦地长吟了一声，又软下身体来瘫在他怀里。  
堂本光一低头看看自己被他喷的湿漉漉已经明显不能穿了的衬衣，干脆把衣服脱了下来扔到地上，还没等脱裤子就被刚一跃起来压倒在了床上。  
“光一，光一抱我好不好？呜……我好难受，受不了了、好难受……”刚一边语无伦次地说着一边快速又粗鲁地解开了堂本光一的裤子胡乱在他胯下揉搓了两把就想抓着刚硬起的性器往自己屁股里塞，吓得堂本光一立刻抓住他的手制止道：“不行！你会受伤的……”“不会的不会的！”刚急急地叫着，他眼圈通红小鼻头也红彤彤的一副哭得狠了的样子，看得堂本光一心痒难耐，这一愣的功夫，刚已经抓着他硬挺的性器戳到了濡湿一片的穴口用力向里插去。  
“嗯——！Tsuyo……”  
堂本光一被一片紧致温热包裹住，忍不住呻吟出声，他双手扶着刚的腰帮着他上上下下地将性器全部吞入，刚眉头紧锁表情似嗔似喜，紧紧地咬着嘴唇细细地哼哼着，在完全坐在了堂本光一身上的时候才长出了一口气，舒适地闭上眼睛，随即跪坐在床上摇晃着纤细的腰肢自己动了起来。  
“好紧……唔~”  
堂本光一享受地揉搓着刚温热柔软的臀瓣配合着他摇晃着腰，虽然之前刚也在性事上面十分热情，但又跟今天地情况不同，仿佛他身体里也发生了一些变化，紧致湿热的后穴像是有了生命一般主动地吮吸吞吐着他，伴着刚比往常更甜的呻吟声让光一也有些无法忍耐，他禁不住飞快地上顶起来，刚立刻就受不住地尖叫着软倒在他怀里随着顶弄呻吟得支离破碎。  
“呜、呜呜啊啊嗯~~光、光一……光一~~再来、呜……好棒！~~嗯~~用、力呜~”  
光一只觉得自己的脑袋一跳一跳的发着涨，他一手揉搓着刚柔软的臀肉用力扳开让自己能够插得更深，另一只手则灵活地把玩起了刚湿漉漉的小毛团尾巴。  
“嗯~~别……尾巴……哈嗯~~~光一~~嗯~~顶我、啊啊嗯~~哈啊……哈啊……嗯~~”  
刚似乎尾巴极度敏感，光一揉搓了两把他就一激灵一激灵地紧紧收缩着一口咬上他的肩膀，同时胀大的肉棒也再次不受控制地喷出了一小股水液。说是精液又太稀薄，说是尿液又没有什么异味，光一见他没有力气再动，立刻揽着他两个人调换了位置，他让刚趴在床上翘起臀部，他看到那湿漉漉的小毛团子无力地动了动，又忍不住先俯身上前冲着被打湿的毛毛吹了口气。  
“嗯~不要……”刚呻吟了一声扭了扭屁股却没能躲开。  
光一稳定了一下超速的心跳微微平息了想射的欲望，随后深吸了一口气摆开了吱呦泛红的臀瓣露出了艳粉的穴口，那里还在一张一合仿佛期待着自己插入。  
光一仔细地观察着，他先用手指抚摸了一下湿润的入口，没想到那张艳色的小嘴张合地更加厉害，刚也不乐意地摇晃了一下屁股催促道：“快点啦！”  
“不急。”光一笑着伏下身啃了一口刚的臀瓣，一边用那根手指顶进蠕动着地后穴中慢慢抽送一边凑到了他的尾巴旁边，轻轻地舔着尾巴根的地方。  
“呜~~别、别舔……嗯~~光一、光一！！快、插进来……呜受不了了嘛！”  
刚一边咬着手指扭动一边哭叫着，用力扭过头去伸手想要去抓光一的手臂，光一躲开他的手反而攥住了他的手腕，两手并在一起按在床头，刚纤细的身体被拉出了一条优美的弧线，光一伏在他身上一点点地吻着他的后背，在轻轻的颤栗和抽泣声中将性器慢慢顶进了渴求着的后穴。  
“呜~~好棒……嗯！~光一、再深、深点……啊嗯~”  
光一控制着速度没有太快，但每一次都插到最深抵住那片柔软左磨右顶，刚舒服得哼哼着配合他的身体一同律动，他抓着光一的手拉到自己胸口按着他揉搓，光一好笑地轻轻舔着他的脖子，手指拧住了他肿胀的乳首轻捻。  
“嗯~~那里舒服……呜~！”  
刚受不住地甩了甩脑袋，光一被他毛茸茸的耳朵拍到了脸颊，好奇地凑到他脸侧蹭了蹭他下垂的耳朵，接着就被那柔软的触感迷住了，忍不住多蹭了几下。不过似乎刚的耳朵并没有尾巴敏感，他只是怕痒似的多了两下，随即就翘起臀部去撞光一的身体催促他快一点。  
光一暗笑着叼住了他的耳朵挺腰迅速抽插了几下，只听极响亮的噗嗤声响水花四溅一般，光一都忍不住笑着亲亲他的脸颊低声问：“你怎么湿成这样了？”  
“我、在……在发情啦……”  
听着刚撒娇似的声音，光一忍不住圈着刚的腰伸手握住了他湿漉漉的性器撸了两把，立刻就感觉到那肉棒在自己掌中剧烈地抽搐着好像又射了出来。  
“你这样高潮个没完没了不要紧吗……”光一不禁有些担心地问，动作也停了下来，但刚立刻难受地主动摇晃臀部吞吐着他灼热的性器细细地低泣着：“没、没事……但是这样难受，光一……光一射给我的话，就……就没事了……”  
光一脑袋里面“嗡”了一声，他慢慢地挺腰抵着那片温热柔软左右磨转一边哑着嗓子问：“那……既然有发情期，也就是说……可以怀孕喽？”  
“什……啊嗯~~快、啊啊光一~”  
虽然脑子里隐隐约约觉得光一说的话不太对，但刚已经没有计较的精力，无法纾解的欲望几乎成了一把烈火将他整个人烧得无比煎熬，偏偏光一还不愿给他个痛快，他的腿都不受控制的哆嗦着，被光一不温不火的动作逼得哭了出来。  
眼泪顺着脸颊止不住的滑落，睫毛都被泪珠黏在了一起让刚无法睁开眼睛，他难受地用沙哑却更显甜蜜的嗓音不断请求着：“光一求你！！啊啊插我……好难受~后面难受……快嘛！~~”  
光一难耐地反复吞咽了几次，一边重新开始了缓慢的抽插一边逗弄他道：“想让我快点的话，那答应我，生一窝小兔子给我。”  
“呜~生不出……啊嗯~快点嘛……”  
刚用力将脸埋进了枕头里大声呜咽起来。光一玩够了将人抱起来翻过安置在床上，推起他的腿伏在他身上细细地吻去了他的泪痕心疼地问：“怎么哭成这样了？”  
“真的……真的难受……”刚委屈地五官都皱在了一起，“难受……你欺负我！”  
“哦哦乖哦Tsuyo乖，我不逗你了。”光一连忙用力亲亲他的脸颊，手指探到他发烫的后穴摸了摸，还是一样的又紧又湿，真不知道自己身下这么可爱的宝贝是怎么造出来的……  
他痛快地将他再次填满，立刻就被那紧吸湿润的感觉吸引住了，忍不住摇摆着腰狂插猛捣了一阵，简直觉得自己身下的根本不是什么可爱的小兔子，而是一只美味多汁的大桃子。  
叫得比果汁还甜。  
“光一~光一……呜~~舒服、啊嗯！~好棒……~~”  
刚一边颤抖一边扭动，甜蜜又愉悦地呻吟着诚实地叫着自己有多舒服，光一简直爱死了他，就算把一生都耗在他身上也心甘情愿。  
一场酣畅淋漓的欢爱令他们都忘记了时间。光一只记得他的小兔子有多么紧多么湿、他小巧可爱的嘴巴有多么甜。  
“呜嗯~~再、还要！还要~~扣酱……光一~再深、啊嗯~~”  
光一恨恨地啃咬着他甜美的肌肤打桩机似的不知疲倦地在他下面紧致的小嘴抽插着，不论怎样捣弄欺负那令人着迷的甬道依旧紧窄如初，而且不需要半点润滑剂就湿的像要将他整个都吸进去一般，甚至他都有些记不清楚自己是射了两次还是三次……刚的肚子已经微微鼓了起来，而他们身下的床铺也早就湿的一塌糊涂。  
终于刚吃饱了，他含着自己的手指歪向一边满足地眯着眼睛，红润地小嘴巴吮着手指让光一看得又有些忍耐不住，不过他还是控制住了自己，因为不仅刚好像已经满足了，自己要是再做下去估计明天就彻底爬不起来了……  
“唔……”  
光一直起身扶着腰将性器慢慢抽离，随着他离开大量黏糊糊的液体涌了出来，一股又一股从刚大张的腿间、从那殷红肿胀的小嘴中吐出，光一立刻移开目光，他小心地把刚抱在怀里，刚哼唧唧地不想动弹，光一就耐心地哄着他道：“Tsuyo乖，咱们去洗洗，然后我陪你好好睡觉，好不好？”  
触手一片温热柔软，光一抱到他之后突然也有些不想动了。刚软软地依靠在他怀里，脑袋爱娇地拱蹭着光一的颈窝小声问：“光一……想要小兔宝宝？”  
“嗯？”  
感受着刚软绵绵毛茸茸的耳朵磨蹭着自己，光一心中柔软得一塌糊涂，他用自己都未曾想过能够温柔至此的嗓音柔柔地问：“Tsuyo想给我生兔宝宝了？”  
刚低头看看自己依旧有点胀鼓鼓的小肚子，伸手无力地摸了摸疑惑地说：“里面不是已经有了吗？”他抓着光一的手过去帮自己揉揉，随即脸一红，又一股东西流了出来全都流到了光一腿上。  
“现在里面还没有兔宝宝哦。”光一揉着他软软的小肚子笑着亲了亲他的额头。  
“如果……如果你想要……”刚红润的小嘴巴蠕动了两下，他的脸颊也红起来，黏糊糊地说，“嗯……那，那我可以试试看……”  
黏软甜糯的嗓音简直要甜到心坎里了，光一重重地亲了他一口，在自己忍不住再次将人压在床上之前一鼓作气的将他抱去了浴室里。  
抱着他美美地泡了一个热水澡，两人洗干净身体之后光一抱着他去了客房，因为主卧那边的床实在是没有办法睡了。  
洗了个澡之后光一特意把刚的头发、耳朵和尾巴都很仔细地吹干，因为他还记得兔子是不能洗澡的，不过刚的话……大概仔细吹干就没关系了吧。  
洗干净之后刚就恢复了活力，他欢呼了一声钻进被窝里，只露出一个小脑袋来，大耳朵晃呀晃地扭过头来瞅着光一，期盼地望着他。  
光一随手关上了门来到他身边躺下，刚自动钻进他怀里紧紧抱住了他的腰。光一笑着伸手把玩了一下他屁股上的小毛团子，刚立刻激灵了一下红着眼睛看他：“你……你还想嘛？”  
还不等光一回他他就不好意思地绞着手指继续说：“还想的话，那我也想……”  
“咱们先睡个觉，好好休息一下再继续……好不好？”光一吓得立刻不敢再玩了，虽然他还是很想好好欺负一下那个小肉团的，但还是……下次吧！  
不然他的腰和肾真的要受不住了！  
“好吧。”刚乖巧地答应着躺回去闭上眼睛，又忽的睁眼抬起头来在光一颊边轻轻亲了一下，“我爱你呀光一。”  
光一愣了一下，呼地一把将他紧紧地抱在了怀里。  
“我也爱你。”


End file.
